Letters
by The Wavesinger
Summary: 'I'm sorry, Naru. I didn't want to hurt you.' Cannon.


**Ok, so I was re-reading Chapter 27, and when I saw the question Narumi-sensei had set, I got an idea. How did he set that question? Why? Inspiration—not enough Yuka and Naru fics. **

**Ok…that was weird. Anyway, I do _not_ own Gakuen Alice, since my name isn't Tachibana Higuchi and I don't live in Japan.**

* * *

Dear Naru,

I know you like me, but I don't know…What on earth is going on? Naru, you said you like me, but you don't think about how I feel. It's not right. That's an empty love.

Of course, it's hard for you to understand what I'm saying, because of your Alice. You're used to playing with hearts like they're toys, and tossing them away when they break. That's not right. Please, Naru, stop playing with other people's feelings, because you've already lost the ability to feel. You said you like me, but, Naru, that's not the kind of 'like' that most people get. It's not a crush, and it's not just like, but it's not my brand of love.

I'm not asking you to give up on this love. In fact, I think that you'll gain something from it, though I don't quite know what it is yet. But it's impossible for me to return the kind of love you're giving me, Naru. Your love is selfish. You think of yourself when you think about it. That's not the kind of love I can return. That's not the kind of love I believe in.

Naru, I know it's hard for you to accept this, but we're not meant for each other. If you want to love me, you can. It's not illegal. But I don't want to see you hurt, because I _do_ love you, like a little brother, and I know that there will come a time when you can give yourself up to unselfish love. The kind of love that will make you sacrifice everything for the person you love, even if it's death. And, more than that, the kind that'll make you go on living for the person you love, even if you want to die. I'm hoping and praying that you'll find it, Naru. Please be happy without me.

Your friend,

Yuka.

* * *

Yuka-sempai,

I received your letter, but I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. I love you, sempai, and my feelings won't change, ever. Even if fifty years pass, I'll still love you. I want you to know that.

Sempai, you're in love with Izumi-sensei, aren't you? I don't mind, because I love both of you (I'm not gay—I love Sensei like a father). I'm not the kid who got jealous because of a rumor any longer, sempai. But I still love you.

Love,

Naru.

* * *

Dear Naru,

That's exactly why I'm saying that your love is selfish. When you understand what I'm saying, you'll realize that your love for me was shallow, or you'll have changed it to make it unselfish. As for the fifty years bit—Naru, people don't die of broken hearts, nor do they pine for ever. They heal eventually, and fall in love again. So stop saying things like that.

That's none of your business, Naru, but now that you asked, I am. So what? He's never going to love me. I accept it. But I still can't help loving him.

Your friend,

Yuka.

* * *

Yuka-sempai,

You said that Sensei is never going to accept your feelings. You know how I feel now, sempai. I love you and I know it'll be that way until I die. Sorry, sempai, but I can't stop these feelings.

Love,

Naru.

* * *

Dear Naru,

You don't understand, do you? I know I shouldn't fall in love with Sensei. I tried not to, because it'd be wrong, and it'd hurt both of us. It is wrong. It has hurt us. But that's beside the point. I tried to stop. You didn't. If you read your previous letter, you'd realize how selfish you sound. But I can't stop you from loving me, Naru. I can only give you advice.

Your friend,

Yuka.

* * *

Yuka-sempai,

I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to. It's just that these feelings inside me overflow sometimes, and I can't help letting them out. Before you came and pulled me out of the darkness, my life was empty. You gave me the ability to feel, sempai, and I'm grateful for that, because the emotions inside me are ones I don't want to let go off—joy, love, even pain. I'm sorry about you and Sensei, sempai, truly. I don't think he's as indifferent as he appears to be.

Love,

Naru.

* * *

Dear Naru,

How right you were. Sensei _does _love me. But he's in trouble because of that. I'm afraid, Naru. What is the ESP going to do? He wanted me to marry him. So, Naru, I'm going to tell you something. There's a kid, locked up in a dungeon, in the Hana Hime Den. His Alice is 'Mark of Death', but he's not dangerous. If something happens to me and Sensei, please take care of him, and the other kids to, Naru. Please. And please keep an eye on Luna. She's hurting herself enough without the ESP hurting her, too.

Your friend,

Yuka.

* * *

Yuka-sempai,

I will. I promise. I'll take care of them as your and Sensei's replacement. But why Luna-sempai? She's treated you horribly. Don't die, Sensei, Yuka-sempai. The school needs both of you. You're too important to loose. Please, sempai, be safe. And I'm sorry, too, that I can't stop these feelings inside me.

Love,

Naru.

* * *

Dear Naru,

I left this letter and the letters you sent me in Shiki's care, to give you, because I think they might help you. I'm sorry for what happened, Naru. Your love is still selfish. You even forgot the promise you made. Please change, Naru. The next time I see you, I want you to be happy. I want to see you smiling, not burdened beyond your years. It hurts me to leave all of you like this, but I have to. I hope I've at least helped you a little, made life in the Academy a little easier for all of you who are left behind. Take care of yourself, Naru, and don't use your Alice in a bad way. Please honor your promise, and honor Sense's memory. And, also, I wanted to tell you, I'm carrying Sensei's child. Goodbye, Naru.

Your friend,

Yuka.

* * *

Narumi sighed and put away the small bunch of letters. _Yuka-sempai, I know what you mean now, but it's not going to help me much._

'Narumi-sensei, what are you doing? Haven't you made the exam paper for Grammar for Class B?' Misaki asked.

'No. I'll get started now.' Narumi smiled cheerfully and pulled a sheet of paper towards him. 'Hmm…it's annoying, having to think of an anti-cheating device every exam.'

'We all have to.' Misaki snapped.

'Yes, Misaki-sensei. Don't be in such a bad mood.' Narumi thought for a moment, then scribbled something on the paper.

'You're done?' Misaki asked incredulously.

'Yes.' Narumi smiled cheerfully and folded the piece of paper. On it was a single question-_write a letter of love to me, your sensei_.

'Thanks for the idea, Yuka-sempai.' he whispered as he stepped out of the staff room.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
